Let me in
by coyoti
Summary: Artemis Mena, eine ehrgeizige, intelligente Ravenclaw im 6. Jahr wird neuerdings von einem sehr eigenwilligen, blonden Slytherin umgarnt... Lässt sie sich auf seine Spielchen ein? Was führt Draco Malfoy im Schilde?
1. Kapitel 1

**Hallo Leute :) Ich habe gerade damit begonnen, diese Fanfic zu überarbeiten. Die Idee zu dieser kam mir vor fast 3 Jahren, ich bin aber nicht sehr weit damit gekommen. Jetzt habe ich Lust, weiterzuschreiben, und deshalb müssen einige Änderungen vorgenommen werden.**

Ich bin absoluter Schreib-Neuling, daher bitte ich um ehrliche Kritik und Anregungen - auf jeden Fall Reviews! Ich wäre jedenfalls sehr dankbar darüber.

**Disclaimer: Mir gehören die neuen Charaktere und die Story, der Rest Miss Rowling.**

**Und los geht's. Anfangs könnte es sein, dass noch nicht sehr viel passiert, aber ich will erst einmal den Charakter vorstellen.**

Das Kaminfeuer prasselte munter vor sich hin. Sie jedoch war entsetzlich müde. Sie saß nun schon seit fast einer Stunde an ihrem Aufsatz für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, ohne insgesamt besonders viel zu Blatte gebracht zu haben.

Wann immer sie einen Anlauf nahm, um einen Absatz in ihrem dicken, alten Lexikon zu lesen, begannen schon nach kürzester Zeit die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen.

Die Wörter und Sätze flimmerten, tanzten beinahe eine Art fröhlichen Reigen und schienen sie für ihre Unfähigkeit zu verspotten zu wollen.

Und brachte sie es nun doch einmal fertig, einen Satz zu entziffern, tat ihr strapaziertes Gehirn ihr nicht den Gefallen, diesem eine Bedeutung abzuringen.  
Es war zwecklos. Ihr Verstand streikte. Für heute Abend war es sinnlos, sich weiterhin den Hausaufgaben widmen zu wollen.

Sie stieß einen Laut aus, der eine Mischung aus Seufzer und Gähnen war, schlug den staubigen Wälzer zu und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie fuhr sich mit ihren kalten Händen übers Gesicht, strich sich daraufhin die Haare zurück und massierte ihre Schläfen. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag lang hatten sie Kopfschmerzen geplagt, gegen Abend jedoch waren sie immer stärker geworden, bis sie zuletzt fast unerträglich schienen.

Sie war deswegen schon bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen, welche ihr auch einen leichten Trank zur Linderung verabreicht hatte, allerdings nicht ohne die Anweisung, den Rest des Abends im Bett zu verbringen und sich zu schonen.  
Nun würde sie -verzögert zwar- diesem Rat Folge leisten, da sie einsehen musste, dass es anders nun einmal nicht ging.

"Arty? Du siehst ja vollkommen fertig aus!" Luna tauchte an ihrem Tisch auf. Merkwürdig, sie hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. Luna setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Artemis und sah sie aus ihren riesigen, mondgrauen Augen misstrauisch an. Ihre großen Ohrringe, die jeden an Radieschen zu erinnern schienen, baumelten von ihren Ohren.

"Naja, ich bin ziemlich müde, weißt du…" sagte Artemis zu ihrer Freundin.  
„Wahrscheinlich treibt sich hier ein Säuselnder Schlupfmummler herum." vermutete Luna. Artemis lächelte matt. "Ein säuselnder was?"

"Ein säuselnder Schlupfmummler. Treiben sich oft an Orten herum, an denen gelernt wird. Klassenräume, Bibliotheken... Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsräume.. Sie schwirren in deinen Kopf, fressen deine Energie und deine Ideen und lassen nur Leere und Müdigkeit zurück. Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen?" schlug Luna vor. Das war mal wieder typisch für Luna Lovegood, ihre beste Freundin. Viele sagten, sie würde nur an Dinge glauben, so lange sie nicht bewiesen wären.

Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler hielten sie außerdem für durchgeknallt und mieden sie; manchmal wurde auch aufgezogen. Artemis war die einzige, die sich daraus nichts machte. Zum einen, weil sie nicht viel auf die Meinung anderer gab, und zum anderen, weil Luna schon seit Kindertagen ihre Freundin war.

„Hm… genau das hatte ich gerade vor, obwohl ich eigentlich noch einiges zu erledigen hätte." Antwortete sie und deutete auf den Bücherstapel und die Rollen Pergament, die kreuz und quer über den Tisch verteilt waren. Luna sah interessiert aus. „Woran arbeitest du denn gerade? Lass mal sehen..." sagte sie, und fischte den angefangenen Aufsatz vom Tisch. "_'Die Legende der_ _Hairy McBoons oder die Anfänge der Quintaped-Forschung_' -aah ja.. interessantes Thema. MeinVater hat darüber einmal im Klitterer berichtet. Hört sich übrigens viel komplizierter an, als es ist. Ich bin mit meinem schon fertig, deine Schwester hat mir dabei geholfen. Sie hat doch so ein glückliches Händchen für magische Geschöpfe. Wenn du willst, schreib ich dir die Fakten raus, die brauchst du dann nur noch umschreiben."

Artemis fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Das würdest du für mich tun? Du bist einfach die Beste!" Luna nickte nur und meinte: "Kein Problem. Auf ins Bett mit dir. Trink am Besten noch einen Limonengras-Tee, den hassen die Schlupfmummler wie die Pest."  
Artemis grinste. „Ich werds mir überlegen! Gute Nacht!"

Sie stand auf, streckte sich, bewegte sich durch den noch recht belebten Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerte die Mädchenschlafsäle an. Um zum Schlafsaal der ässler zu gelangen, musste sie eine Wendeltreppe bis in die sechste Etage hinaufsteigen._  
So eine Gemeinheit, dass nicht die Erstklässler oben anfangen. Die sind doch noch jung und frisch… _dachte Artemis.

Als sie sich bis nach oben gekämpft hatte und den Schlafsaal betrat, fiel ihr die Unordnung auf.  
Ganz leer war der Raum trotz der recht frühen Stunde noch nicht; ihre Zimmergenossin Elaine Lovett saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und las ein Buch. Als sie Artemis eintreten hörte, hob sie den Kopf und lächelte ihr zu.

„Hi Arty! Lässt du die Lernerei heute mal ausfallen oder hast du nur ein Buch vergessen?" fragte sie grinsend und strich sich eine Strähne des Schulterlangen, weißblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
„Die erste Variante! Für heute hab ich genug."  
„Gute Entscheidung"

„Sag mal, weißt du, warum es hier schon wieder aussieht, wie im Schweinestall?"  
Elaine verdrehte die Augen. „Na, was glaubst du denn? Lisa und Marjorie fühlen sich mal wieder ganz wie zuhause."

Lisa Jennings und Marjorie Goldman waren ebenfalls Ravenclaws aus ihrem Jahrgang, und so ganz nebenbei auch die Mädchen, die Artemis am wenigsten leiden konnte.  
Die beiden waren die größten Klatschblasen des Jahrgangs, dazu oberflächlich, arrogant und dumm.  
Natürlich waren sie auch zu egoistisch, um sich über Belange wie Ordnung Sorgen zu machen, selbst, wenn ihr Verhalten auch andere betraf.

So versank ihr Schlafraum regelmäßig in einem Berg aus Kleidung, Büchern und sonstigen Schulutensilien. Die einzige, die dagegen aufbegehrte, war Artemis selbst, denn die beiden anderen Zimmergenossinnen – Luna und Elaine – waren viel zu harmoniebedürftig, um deswegen einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.  
Da musste Artemis ihnen nun wohl einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

„Mich _nervt_das! Die wohnen hier doch nicht alleine. Es ist total dreist, was die beiden sich hier ständig erlauben, und keiner von euch bietet ihnen jemals paroli! Schluss jetzt."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf einen zusammengeknüllten Umhang, der auf ihrem eigenen Koffer lag, und murmelte: „_Wingardium Leviosa.", _woraufhin dieser langsam in Richtung Marjories Bett schwebte und schließlich darauf landete. So verfuhr sie mit allen anderen, ihrer Meinung nach deplatzierten Gegenstände, bis das Zimmer wieder ordentlich war.

„Wer sagt's denn. Geht doch!" murmelte sie und gestattete sich ein Grinsen. Elaine grinste ebenfalls, jedoch nicht ohne festzustellen, dass ihren werten Zimmerkolleginnen dieses Arrangement zu missfallen drohte.  
Artemis zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging zum Fenster und öffnete es, so dass sie sich ein wenig heraus lehnen und Abendluft schnuppern konnte.

Es wurde jetzt schon wieder zeitiger dunkel, und die Ländereien waren in Dämmerlicht getaucht. Schemenhaft waren der See, der Wald und, weit hinten, die Highlands zu erkennen. Es wehte ein frischer Wind, und die bereits herbstlich gefärbten Blätter der Bäume des verbotenen Waldes rauschten so laut, dass sie sogar im Schloss eine angenehme Geräuschkulisse boten, wenn die Fenster offen standen.

Den Herbst hatte sie schon immer geliebt, mit all seinen intensiven Gerüchen, kräftigen Farben und herben Stürmen.

Artemis gähnte herzhaft und wandte sich wieder ihrem Bett zu. Sie wollte unbedingt eingeschlafen sein, bevor Marjorie und Lisa Einzug hielten und ihr mit ihrem Geplapper die Laune verdarben.

So zog sie sich schnell ihre Schlafsachen an, kämmte ihre langen, kastanienbraunen Haare und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Ihre Katze, Ninore, die sich auf ihrem Kissen zusammengerollt hatte, wollte sie dabei jedoch nicht verscheuchen, so nahm sie mit der Matratze vorlieb.

_Was soll's_, dachte sie. _Die Betten sind auch so gemütlich genug. Ich würde gerne wissen, mit welchem Komfortzauber sie belegt sind.  
_Mit diesem Gedanken, die Decke bis an die Nasenspitze hochgezogen, schlief sie ein.


	2. Kapitel 2

**So.. ich habe jetzt doch tatsächlich mehr als zwei Wochen gebraucht, um mich an Kapitel 2 zu wagen. Soo früh am Anfang und schon ein Kreativ-Tief xD Naja, jetzt ist es ja fertig, und ich werde mich, denke ich, auch gleich an Part 3 machen, weil ich nicht will, dass mich meine Ideen gleich wieder verlassen **

**Viel Action ist am Anfang ja nicht gerade zu erwarten, weil ich mich an diese Sache langsam ranwagen möchte, ohne Schrott zu fabrizieren ) Wie gesagt, es ist meine erste Fanfic überhaupt.**

**An meine erste Reviewerin: Danke vielmals für deinen netten Kommentar, ich war erfreut, dass sich am Anfang überhaupt jemand meldet ;) Ja, ich weiß, dass ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt aufgehört habe, aber man muss ja die Spannung wahren, nicht? xD Keine Sorge, ich werde das alles noch aufklären, vorrausgesetzt, ich komme mit der Geschichte voran. Ich würde mich übrigens sehr freuen, wenn du auch mein zweites Kapitel liest, und mir sagst, wie es dir gefallen hat:D Liebe Grüße, **

**Djousie**

**Kapitel 2**

Nachdem Artemis geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie war früh dran, die Halle war noch nicht sehr voll. Der Ravenclaw-Tisch war nur von fünf Personen besetzt: zwei Siebtklässler, eine Erstklässlerin und zwei drittklässler.

Das war Artemis ganz recht so. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen und ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach Unterhaltung. Nachdem sie sich Pudding und Müsli aufgeschlagen hatte, ließ sie ihren Blick erst einmal durch die Halle schweifen und musterte die wenigen Schüler, die sich schon in ihr versammelt hatten.

Sie wanderte mit ihren Augen zum Lehrertisch. Dort saßen nur Professor Dumbledore und Professor Sprout. Der Schulleiter war immer der erste, der die Halle betrat, und der letzte, der sie verließ. Professor Sprout war einfach eine Frühaufsteherin, die es nicht erwarten konnte, sich in ihre Gewächshäuser zu flüchten.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, erhob sie sich, und bewegte sich auf die Bibliothek zu. Sie hatte noch fast eine Stunde Zeit bis Unterrichtsbeginn, also beschloss sie, dem gewachsenen Berg an Hausaufgaben etwas an Höhe zu nehmen.

Als sie die Bibliothek betrat, schlug ihr sofort der wohlbekannte Geruch staubiger, alter Bücher entgegen, den sie so liebte. Es war sogar noch stiller als sonst, denn es war noch niemand da. Für ein paar Minuten, bis die ersten Schüler kamen, um ihre Hausaufgaben noch kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn zu erledigen -oder abzuschreiben- hatte sie den friedlichen Ort ganz für sich alleine.

Sie schlenderte durch die Regalreihen, die fast bis an die Decke reichten. Dünne Bücher, dicke Bücher, rote Bücher, braune Bücher, neue Bücher, alte Bücher, Schullektüre, wertvolle Bände... es war ihr ganz persönliches Paradies. Sie ließ die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die kleinen Fenster fielen, ihr Gesicht kitzeln und atmete noch einmal die staubige, unverwechselbare Note der Bibliothek ein. Für einen Moment lauschte sie der Stille. Einfach himmlisch...

Artemis wurde von einem Geräusch ganz in ihrer Nähe aus ihrer verträumten Phase herausgerissen. Das musste wohl Madam Pince sein. Doch als sie um die Ecke bog, um der alten Bibliothekarin einen schönen, guten Tag zu wünschen erstarrte sie.

Das Geräusch wurde nicht von Madam Pince ausgelöst. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt stand Draco Malfoy, dieser Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, und musterte ein dickes, in dunkelbraunes Leder gebundenes Buch, welches er in seinen Händen hielt.

Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Artemis war einigermaßen erstaunt. Sie hatte nie wirklich viel mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt, aber er war ihr nie wie der Typ Schüler vorgekommen, der übermäßig viel Zeit in Bücher steckte -und das noch aus eigenem Interesse!

Sie war nie über die Maßen neugierig gewesen, was die Angelegenheiten anderer Menschen anbelangte. Und doch musste sie sich innerlich eingestehen, dass es sie interessierte, was diesen Slytherin in aller Frühe in die Bibliothek trieb.

Draco schien sie immernoch nicht zu bemerken, so eingenommen schien er von dem Buch. Allerdings hatte artemis auch keinen Laut verursacht, seitdem sie ihn da stehen sah. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Ihr war etwas kribbelig im Magen, schließ wusste sie nicht, wie der blonde reagieren würde. Sie war schon immer eher schüchtern gewesen, und fühlte sich allein am wohlsten. Endlich sah Draco hoch. Als er sie erkannte, hob er eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Artemis kam hinter ihm zum stehen und blickte auf die Bücher vor sich.

" _'Verschlussflüche und wie man sie knackt' _oho! _'Schlüsselzauber' _, glaub mir, das ist ein richtig interessantes Buch, nur wird es dir nichts nützen, weil nach dem Privatsphärengesetz von 1950 circa die Hälfte der wirklich nützlichen Zauber verboten ist." Das war ziemlich mutig, wenn nicht sogar außergewöhnlich unverschämt für die schüchterne Ravenclaw, und sie befürchtete schon, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Draco sah sie von der Seite an. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt zu haben, außerdem habe ich mich bereits für ein anderes Buch entschieden. "

Artemis versuchte, einen Blick auf das Buch in Dracos Händen zu werfen. Das blieb dem Jungen nicht verborgen, und so drehte er das Deckblatt weg, bevor sie den Titel lesen konnte. Er grinste spöttisch. "Das geht dich nichts an" sagte er überheblich, "aber was interessiert es dich eigentlich? Hast du nicht genug anderes zu tun? Hausaufgaben machen? Dutzende Bücher auswendig lernen? Zaubersprüche üben? Eben Dinge, die sich für eine Ravenclaw gehören?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sein Spott ging nicht komplett an ihr vorbei und traf sie ein wenig, auch, wenn sie das nie zugegeben hätte. "Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht. Es gehört sich für Ravenclaws, sich in aller Frühe in die Bibliotheken zu begeben, um ein wenig zu arbeiten. Deshalb ist es auch so unheimlich interessant, zu erfahren, was ausgerechnet ein Slytherin hier sucht."

Draco sah genervt aus. "Kleine, das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an. Aber wenn du es doch so genau wissen willst-" "Das tu ich nicht!" warf sie ein bisschen beleidigt ein. Draco grinste erneut, und seine Stimme nahm einen übermütig ironischen Ton an. "..aber wenn du es so genau wissen willst, ich habe vor in sämtliche Verliese -Gringotts eingenommen- einzubrechen, um mir Dinge anzueignen, die mir die Weltherrschaft sichern" Artemis fühlte sich entsetzlich dämlich und ertappt. Er war unweigerlich genau mit dem Ruf der Slytherins vertraut -wie sollte er auch nicht- und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihm nicht ein wenig Unrecht täte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er etwas ausheckte. Ihr wurde klar, wie unverschämt und neugierig dieses ganze Manöver gewesen ist, und sie verfluchte sich innerlich. Diese Neugierde hätte eher zu einer Gryffindor gepasst.

Er sah sie fragend an. Artemis legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, die so gar nicht zu ihrem jungen Gesicht passen wollten. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Du hast Recht, es kann mir egal sein, was du machst. Das ist es auch. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen, geschweige denn mich sonst irgendwie in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Viel Spaß noch mit deinem Buch -welches auch immer es ist." Sie drehte um und schlängelte sich durch die Regalreihen hindurch aus der Bibliothek. Die Hausaufgaben musste sie wohl doch am Nachmittag erledigen.

Draco sah ihr nach, sichtlich verwirrt.

_Peinlich, _dachte sie, _ich konnte meine Klappe ein einziges Mal nicht halten, weil ich so erstaunt war. Hoffentlich bildet sich dieser schmierige Typ jetzt nicht ein, dass mich interessiert, was er macht... _

Sie verwarf den Gedanken daran, und mit ihm die peinliche Situation in die sie sich selbst gestürzt hatte. Gemütlichen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, denn ihre erste Stunde hatte sie im Verband des Leistungskurses Zaubertränke. Mittlerweile waren die Gänge überfüllt und die Schüler begaben sich langsam in ihre Unterrichtsräume.

"Hey, Arty! Das ich dich hier treffe!" Artemis wirbelte herum und ihre kleine Schwester kam ihr entgegen gerannt. "Hey, Polly.. musst du nicht zum Unterricht? Mit wem hast du jetzt?" Apollas Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig. "Ich habe jetzt Zaubereigeschichte. Es ist nicht mehr weit zu Professor Binns' Raum, ich habe also Zeit." Apolla war im dritten Jahr auf Hogwarts und eine Hufflepuff.

Artemis galt als vielversprechende Schülerin, da sie großes Talent hatte und ausgezeichnete Noten. Ihre Schwester konnte da nicht mithalten, sie war im höchsten Maße mittelmäßig. Allerdings hatte sie ein Talent für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und gab auch auf dem Besen eine gute Figur ab, weshalb sie auch Jägerin im Hufflepuff-Quidditch-Team war.

Doch damit war es noch nicht vorbei mit den Unterschieden der beiden Schwestern. Während Artemis lange, dunkle Haare und eine zarte, blasse Haut mit hellen Sommersprossen hatte, die ihr ein ebenso mystisches wie gebrechliches Äußeres verliehen, war ihre Schwester braun gebrannt. Ihre blonden, kaum schulterlangen Haare fielen ihr frech ins Gesicht und sie strahlte einen aus ihren warmen, schokobraunen Augen an. Apolla war extrovertiert, hatte viele Freunde und hatte eine positive Ausstrahlung. Artemis hingegen... wirkte porzellanartig und distanziert. Sie hatte nur wenige Freunde, war oft und gerne allein unterwegs. Zwei Schwestern wie Tag und Nacht.

"Sag mal, Artemis.. du weißt ja, dass wir am Samstag -das ist morgen!- gegen Gryffindor spielen." fing Apolla an. Artemis' Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen! "Das ist ein sehr wichtiges Spiel für uns, und ich hätte dich gerne als Zuschauerin. Als moralische Unterstützung oder so etwas, denn ich hab wirklich Bammel!" Sie lachte. "Jedenfalls hoffe ich, du kannst die Lernerei einmal ausfallen lassen, und dich wie neunzig Prozent aller anderen Hogwarts-Schüler zum Spiel begeben. Einfach mal rauskommen, verstehst du? Machst dus?"

Eigentlich hatte Artemis überhaupt keine Lust auf diesen Schülerauflauf, denn eigentlich genoss sie während den Quidditch-Spielen immer die Ruhe im Schloss. Doch sie beschloss, ihrer Schwester diesen Gefallen zu tun.

t.b.c


End file.
